Paw patrol RUN!
by killerforrest.nothing
Summary: Two of the paw patrol members at each other fast but didn't last. Another pup will only be changleged more to face scars from what happened long ago and another with a blood trust that never melts another pup has to rise up face the scars of his past to show intelligent, destiny. The pup fights to what will happen in fate fight to the death knowing death is going to happen. Fate
1. chapter 1

At the look out one after noon the pups were all playing around the top of the look out tower. Zuma approches Marshall "hey dude what are you doing over hewe by your self?" "Just thinking to my self," replyed Marshall. "thinking about what," Zuma pressed."Just thinking about an old freind," Marshall gave in

"Who is this old fweind," Zuma didn't whant to stop untill he got answers. "No one you know nor care about," Marshall shot back loud. "So dude you LIKED this pewson," Zuma said real slow making sure he said every word perfictly clear almost mokeing his best freind.

At this point the other pups heard Marshall yell at Zuna and started to forme two paraller lines across from each other. They were ready to break up a fight. Marshall will never fight not even if he was getting his ass kicked. Zuma vice verce he would almost try to pick fights but stoped at a certen point where the other being would start the fight.

Marshall said something that shoked Zuma and the other pups. " Zuma pick a fight with a pup you can beat." The pups all stared at Marshall who baked away not losing eye contacted with Zuma. " Dude I didn't mean to pise you off," Zuma tryed saying.Marshall walked into the elavatore and whent down. Not losing eye contact untill they could not see each other anymore.

"Zuma what did you say marshall to pise him of so much, he never gets made at anyone know mater what they do or say to them," Chase questioned Zuma. "Dude I just asked him what was on his mind not anything to get so mad adout." "If that is so what other bull did you tell him," Rocky asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Why would I tell him bull he is smawtew than that you all know that. It was Just a good joke he did not like or think was funny," Zuma said starting to figure out what he said wrong. It might not seam so but Zuma is one of the smartest and most logicial pups in Adventure Bay. "So you did tell him a joke probly a bad one its the only jokes you can tell," Rubble snorted back. "Hey Rubble don't shoot the mesenger but your jokes don't even have a punch line even when you can rember them," Zuma calmy said back.

"Shut the Hell up every one," Sky yelled. " I know what you are going to think but something Zuma said hurt Marshall so why are we yelling at each other not Zuma. And I do NOT like Marshall before you even think that."

Everyone got quiet Zuma was thinking than he said what he was a thinking to loud "Mawshall likes someone." Rubble smacks Zuma in the jaw. Sky spits on Zuma. Rocky rounded Zuma's left back leg. Chase hit Zuma on his neck knocking him to the ground.

"Hey what did I say," Zuma asked in pain.

"That joke was just crul Zuma" the other pups yelled in all at once infecting more pain upone Zuma. Zuma is the best fighter but did not whant to get in trouble past his neck with Ryder.

Ryder called Zuma to the top of the lookout. Zuma entered knowing what he was in for. "yes Ryder" he said at attection to his youg leader. Zuma got a look from Ryder the look was not of disaportment but a look of curatosity.

"Zuma next time you are curis be carful of what you say and do other pups can hear," Ryder said in a disappointed tone to the lab. The lab could not think of what to say so he just said "ok," to Ryder. "I wished Ryder kicked your ass for being rude to Marshall." Sky said as Zuma walked by her.

Zuma walked over to Marshall " Hey dude next time tell me you have a girl freind buddy." Zuma said extra jokeingly. Marshall calmly said "Go to hell with the rest of em."


	2. The call

Hey wait, what the hell did I say wrong to you dude," Zuma said to Marshall who was walking in the direction of town. " Zuma just crack a tooth before I do it for you."

After 70 missions and a week passed the Lookout is filled with exsausted pups. Zuma has not talked to his best freind in a week since the incident. Zuma would just ignore Marshall if he asked a quetsion or whanted to do somthing with him. Zuma knew what he was doing was wrong so he was giving up on it today.

"Hey Marshall dude how do you still have enough energy to walk around," Zuma said. "Yeah were are all beat," Rocky added. "I really do not know I am tired but I still have a lot of energy," Marshall said. "Your like a wolf full of stainama," Zuma spoke. Right as Zuma said that he realized he might take that as an insalt. "Is that supporsed to be a compliment?"

Marshall tried to say with a fake simle that was disapering too fast.

The look on Marshall's face could only be regreat, sadness, depreasion, hateried, lonesome, and ferce wolf. No pup had ever seen him this way. Marshall smillield his usual smile just as fast as he lost the first.

"Hey Marsh, what was that all about," a fimalre voice said. Marshall turned to see a nice husky at least in his eyes. "Whats up Eve" Marshall said to the cute pup.

"I was just in town and whanted to see my favrite pup I mean pups," Everest hesitated. "Also never call me eve ever again," "Ok Mount," Marshall joked back. " Ha ha so funny," Everest mocked. "By the way Mareshall what happend to your pup house the entire front bumber is mangled," "What the Hell who did that Rubble," The bull dog started running at what happend. " Well looks like I have lots of work in front of me," Marshall said happly.

"At least he still is sarcastic when he is mad," said Zuma sarcastly.

Marshall whent out side to start working on the bumner. Everest kept talking to the other pups. " Whats up with him," Everest asked. " He has been mad for weeks'" Rocky explained. "Marshall is not the kind of persone to be mad, and never for weeks who pised him off." Zuma looked shyly at the moutain pup.

"What the hell did you say you ass?" Everest started to yell. Zuma plead his case to Everest he made sure he said every last detail. Everest sat there thinking " When did Marshall become so sesitive."

The next day. It took Marshall all night but he fixed his firetruck. Zuma walked up to him " Hey dude did you get any sleep." "Na chrome polish is not as fun to sleep in as you may think," Marshall laughed with his friend. "Dude I'll beat you to breakfast," "your on," marashall answered back. Zuma started to run before Marshall but Zuma triped over a bowl and fell into Marshall. With all the other pups around Marshall said " I guess this is how you guys feel."

"So I guess Marshall is back to his normal self again" Chase moand. That earned him a slap on the face by Zuma. " Watch what you say other people can here you we are not deaf. You might be though," said Zuma with a look of karma in his green eyes. " Hey Zuma learn what karma is," yelled Chase back with a cheap shot to the stomic." " Dude you are on," Zuma said getting ready only to be held back by Marshall.

"Hey both of you back of." Marshall yelled. Chase reached out and put a nice gash into Marshalls shoulder to his paw. Mashall still did not let Chase get to Zuma. Chase deserved to get beat but Marshall has seen to much to let that happen. As the blood started to ooz faster and all over Chases fur the other pups and Ryder got Chase off of Marshall. At this point Marshalls fur was pure red with blood. The gash would need stiches and the size didn't help the amount of blood loss.

The pups rushed Marshall to Katies even though Marshall was claiming he was ok. Marshall knew he was going to be ok because he has been through wores than a small dog scatch.

After Marshall got stiched and bandaged they got a call and where out for two hours. The Mayer's chicken was hidding under a bech in front of town hall and the mayer could not find the chicken.

A week later after another rescure it was almost September. In the middle of the night Ryder got a stage call from Jakes phone but Jake was not on the other side the other side was black. Ryder hung up right away and called Jake after a couple of seconds a tired Jake answered.

"Yea Ryder dude whats up so early," said a tired Jake. "I just got a stange call fom your number it was all dark. I hung up after it said 'I'm looking for him'." "Dude maybe I called you in my sleep and I was talking, Dude I do that often," said a muggy Jake. " "That makes sence thanks for the explanation ," Ryder said befor he hung up.

In the morning the pups were eating breakfast when Ryder got a call from Jake. Ryder showed the pups the screen the screen was black this time Ryder did not hage up. The sound was not the clearest but the words "I am coming for you and I will kill you I hope you burn in hell." could be heard.

Jake imility whent to the Lookout once he was informed.

"Dude who was that and how did they get my number," Jake asked on the way to the police station.

At the police staion the calls were looked at and heard. "Who ever got this number knows what they are doing. Both calls even on a burner phone should be able to be traced." said one officer. "What if they did use a burner phone and did not have good signal it was full of static," Chase asked. "Any phone can be taced no matter what signal these people are smart and know there way around technology ," said a second officer.

" The best thing to do is stay in side and look your door and watch your back in public," said the first offcier. "ok" said everone there besides two pups. The one pup was not affaid the other pup was ready to fight to the death and that pup knew that is what it was going to come down to.

When the paw patrol got back to the Lookout they all whent inside. "What are we supposed to do inside," Chase asked. "I do not know what do you want to do," Rocky responded.

Ryder gets a call from Jake. "Hi Jake Ryder here." "Ryder dude Me and Everest just got a call from a guy who said he lost his dog in the woods.

"No jod is to big no pup is too small paw patrol to the look out" Ryder said "Ryder Needs us," all the pups said. The pups were in the lookout so they did not have to go far.

"Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir," Chase said "Thanks for getting here so quickly a dog is lost in the woods near Jakes Mountain we have to find the dog and meet up with Jake. I need all paws on deck for this mission. Paw patrol is on a role," Ryder pronced. The pups and Ryder all got to there vehicles and hurred to the moutain.

At the mountain they started to serch with Everest. After 3 hours of seaching Marshall came acrose a fimaler sent. The sent lead to a fimaly split paw print Marshall did not know who it was but it looked and smeeled fimalr.

"Hey pups I found something," he called out to the others when they met they pet Marshall. " I hope these trakes are correct," Zuma said. Everyone agreed with him.

Marshall started to lead smelling the secnt and following the tracks. They followed the smell for 23 minutes. The wind started to shift and the smell was strong behid bushes in a clearing.

Marshall was the first one to go thourgh than the others. Marshall stoped dead when his eyes fell in line the direction of the scent. The other members stoped next to Marshall.

Across from the Dalmatian was a another pup. The pup was a wolf with a light pelt with a ice blue strip from there muzzle down the center of there back and currled around there tail to the very tip. The wolfs front left paw and half of her leg was that same shade of cool ice blue from refecting ice. The pup was no bigger than Marshall who is now way taller than he was and more muscullar. The pups don't know why but marshall was always the biggist and musclare pup.

The unknown wolf also had a big scar that went though the entire legth of there left ear. At the bottom left of the ear there ways a pice of the ear mising. Another scar ran from the base of the left ear next to there ice bue eye and hafe of there muzzle.

The strang wolf started to slowly walk forward. Marshall also started to walk in the direction of the wolf at the same speed refuseing to break eye contact with the rich ice blue eyes. " Wait marshall the call it's a trap!" Ryder yelled to Marshall. Marshall said nothing and kept walking to the wolf inch by inch step by step they got closer and closer.

The wolf and Marshall were not even 3 feet apart. Marsahll put out his paw to the wolf. "What the hell are you doing MARSHALL STOP!" yelled everone together than got quite. The unknown wolf reached out its paw and Marshall took the wolf's paw. Then there was scilence.

Marshall with one quick motion cured his wrist so did the wolf. The wolf and Marshall were know back to back with there paws still togeth necks turned looking at each other. Than what happend know could have thought. With a quick jerk the wolf tried to get on top of Marshall. Marshall moved quikly forward landing the wolf on her back with marshalls back paw on here lower stomic. His two front paws were in fornt of the wolfs shorlders his other back leg next to he tail.

The wolf was no longer stuggling. With there muzzles all must touching The wolf said something the pups would never think about.


	3. watch out

Hi KillerForrest," the wolf said in a cute tone. "I see you found me Fahrenheit," Marshall said in a flat tone. " Don't be so excited to see me Forrest," the wolf said. "Cry me a river you might want to introduce your self to my other friends they are more desirable than some others" Marshall said back.

Marshall got off of the wolf. The wolf walked over to the rest of the paw patrol. "Hello my name is Celsius it is nice to meet you," the wolf said in the same cute tone. " Hello Celsius we are the paw patrol This is Chase, Zuma, Sky, Rocky, and Rubble," said Ryder. The pups all said hi to the wolf.

"Dude you new Marshall," Zuma asked. " What that old crazy wolf. Eh we go back far. " Celsius said in a flat tone. " We leaned a lot from each other wolf stuff." "WHAT Marshall is a wolf," all the pups except Marshall yelled. " Have you never realized that he is bigger than all of you and has more stamina," Celsius question. When she questioned she turned her head to the side and looked really cute to the other pups who started to stare with the exception of Sky.

"Hey I know she is cute but you don't all have to stare right at her she can see," commented Marshall. The boys snapped out of it and said sorry all at once. " Yea he is a wolf he just dies his fur and maks it in a way you can not see the roots and the scars." the wolf replied. " Why will he never fight then? Don't wolves always fight?" questioned Zuma. " He knows he will kill the other person he is fighting so he doesn't fight." Celsius said back. " It does make sence since every thing Marshall does seems wolf like," Zuma thought out loud.

" Yea I am a wolf it does not bother me," Marshall said. "It must be so cool," Everest said with tons of excitement. The other pups all agreed with that statement.

" Why did you never tell us Marshall?" asked a confused Rocky. "I thought the paw patrol was going to fall apart before anyone found out." Marshall said. " I also don't have to die my fur any more now that you know."

"So Celsius what's up?" Marshall asked " I came her for a couple reasons we should go back to the Lookout as you call it or alone," the wolf said back. " Wait up we still have to find the dog" Ryder said. Don't worry me and Forrest will get this dog in no time flat" replied Celsius. " Who is Forrest is he your friend," Ryder asked. " You might know him as Marshall," Celsius smirked at the comment.

" Lets start Forrest who ever finds him first gets first dips on the next animal," Celsius yelled as she started to run. " Your on. Guys follow me we will find the lost dog fast," Marshall said as he started running.

"Hey Fahrenheit look what I found," Marshall said as he started to lead the dog back to town." " How in the Hell did you find him so fast?" Celsius asked. " It's called skill I will always have more of it than you." Forrest commented. " Shove it" Celsius returned back.

Back at the lookout Celsius and Marshall started to talk. " Why did you come to find me? How did you find me is the better question?" Marshall said. " An old pup was seen and heard looking for a pup who everyone thought was dead but was heard of being alive again," Celsius explained to the other wolf. "You have to help Forrest" she added almost begging.

" Forrest This girl is looking for some one and will not stop until she finds them. Forrest you are better at this than me, you used to do this kinds of things. It was a long time ago but you are still the best tracker and killer if you have to you have to protect that pup. That wolf will not hesitate to kill. She is known to kill first and never ask questions. She is great at doing business she can track and kill anything. Forrest you have to put an end to her even if you are forced to kill her." Celsius said almost in tears remerbering what happened to her and what this wolf tried to do to her and Forrest.

" Fahrenheit that was a long time ago. I can still track fight if I have to but Fahrenheit I am not as young and stupid as I was back then. We used to commit crimes to help people and get revenge. We did what we did for money and drugs..." Celsius cut of Marshall " Forrest we used to commit crimes and get away with them all the time. We both are still swift and fast on our feet you have to help me Forrest. It's the wolf in the Forest ." Celsius was now on the floor crying like crazy begging her best friend ever to help her.

Zuma and Sky went over to the crying wolf to try to comfort here. Sky was doing a better job at it. Zuma sounded and looked like he was trying to hit on her. He probably was secretly trying even if he never admits it.

" The wolf in the forest." Marshall said in a low tone under his breath. " Celsius I will help you," Marshall said loud and with passion almost like he did not have a choice. " Forrest let her burn long in Hell with the rest of em," Celsius said trying not to cry more.

Almost all the pups slept that night even with many questions from the other pups to the two wolves they decided to ask them after breakfast. Marshall did not sleep he was thinking to much. He looks to his side to see the cutest person ever in his words Fahrenheit. In the Morning the pups all finished there breakfast quick to ask the wolves questions.

Marshall caught two squirrels one for him and the other for Celsius. After they ate the other pups started to ask the two many questions. That ended when they were called to the lookout.

" Pups to the lookout," Ryder called the pups. The pups all ran to the lookout. When they got to the top it looked like Ryder had seen a ghost. " Pups I just got a call from the state police a wolf has just been seen killing 5 armed officers in under 5 minutes." All the pups got quite They knew what was happening. That call who ever it was is coming for one of them and will kill if they must even the state police.

" Pups the officers were killed brutally. There heat and lungs were pierced causing fatal cardiac arrest. The wolf was fast and swift. We all have to watch out for this wolf. Remember this wolf is not afraid to harm and or kill. If any of you see this wolf or here about call the police and run away. DO NOT try to fight or stand up to this wolf. That means you Zuma."

Celsius and Marshall went to the spare parts room in the look out. They came out with 3 broken computers and a big box of parts.

" Hey Fahrenheit just like way back. We used what you can anything you can to get the information you need or want," Marshall was saying as he started ripping apart one of the computers. " Hey we were the best at what we did in 5 minutes then we should be able to do a lot in a day," Celsius said back.

After the course of an hour Marshall manages to get all of the computers up and running. "Hey Celsius If we can combine the processing power of all these and maybe add a little more we could have this super computer up and running good in no more than three hours," Marshall smiled as he spoke. " That's good I hope this works," Celsius said with a glimmer of hope in her eye.

"What is a super computer going to help in finding this wolf," Sky asked way to loud. "Wait Did I just here you were going to try to find this wolf. I have to stop this here I will not let you put your self in harms way for fame." Ryder said the disappointment was very strong in his voice.

"Well sorry Ryder but it is no longer any part in your busness to stop us I have orders that go for Forrest as myself. My job is to find this wolf and stop them," Celsius said holding up a private company agents badge. " Forrest is in the same third party investigation agency." Celsius continued "You have no right to stop us this far." " I still have the right to get the dog I own out of this," Ryder retorted. " A dog that comes of the street's for free is the property of the state you just did them a favor and gave me food and shelter," Marshall said back " that is the law Marshall but I still can stop you" Ryder said.

It was almost lunch at the look out. The two wolves moved to Marshall's pup house to finish testing the computer. Ryder was putting the food out for the pups as they started to file in. Marshall was the last one in the lookout. The pups did not take long to eat and the pups did not talk to each other during the meal.

All the pups left to go do something. Zuma was the only one who stayed in the lookout still eating slow. "Something a matter Zuma," Ryder asked concerned for the water pup. " Dude every thing is good I was just think to my self," The lab replied as he started to walk away.

Later all the pups were in the lookout because Ryder wanted to talk to them about some news rules. There was a sudden knock on the look out door Ryder answered." Hello welcome to the lookout pleas come in," The man walked in and pushed Ryder to the ground and let 7 other wolves in.

The man revealed a chrome .11 and pointed it at Ryder's head. The wolves ran in and were to the mans back. " Look what we have her a cheap hitman. I guess the wolf sent you to exterminate us. While she hired a bad one at that. Using a .11 have you never used a firearm before. The .11 is the cheapest easyest to get least recoil gun you can get. Also a hitman never points a barrel at the head. Even from a few feet away the head is still almost impossible to hit," Marshall said confronting the man. " This is your first and last attempt at a hit," " Who are you moking," The man replied.

Marshall stepped closer and with a swift move jumped the man. The man fell to the ground as the wolves started to attack Marshall. Marshall got up to stare the first wolf down. With a swift move Marshall jumped and slammed the first wolf's neck to the ground hearing a loud crack as the wolf hit the ground. Another wolf rushed Marshall. Marshall grabbed the wolf and through it at another wolf. Marshall than hit the floor as a wolf got on his back.Marshall managed to get a good bite on the wolf's leg. As the wolf jumped off of Marshall he swiped kicked the wolf in the throut the wolf started to cough up blood.

The remning wolves got around on Marshall. The one wolf was picked of by Celsius. The other wolves were split up when marshall spun an upper round kick to one of the wolves. That wolf collided with another one breaking both there spines. Celsius had just got her wolf cut open when she was attacked from behind. Marshall picked up his last wolf hit him on a pressure point and chucked the wolf at the one on Celsius.

The last two wolves were out cold on the ground. They were brought to the police station to get answers.


	4. Not Yet

" Who hired you?" Celsius questioned. The wolves were too shocked at what happened to answer. "WHO sent you" Celsius said yelling at the wolves. " How did you kill the rest so swift and quick," the one wolf manages to choke up. " WHO THE HELL SENT YOU!" Celsius screamed. " Fahrenheit stop yelling before you get kicked out of the police station," Marshall said. " Ok big shot you get it out of them," right as Celsius finished Marshall hit her in the jaw causing here to fall on the ground.

Celsius got back up she reached to punch Marshall. Marshall grabbed her leg twisted it and checked here to the ground. " What side are you on," Marshall asked. " Yours" she replied firmly. The pups started to make there way to the lookout.

"Do you think anymore will come?" Sky asked shaking at the thought." Dude if they do we all know Pup Fu we can maybe stop them." Zuma replied. " Year they stand no chance against are Pup Fu. We are the best in adventure bay." Rubble said reassuring Sky. " If anything happens we will all protect each other," Chase said. earning nods from the other pups. " Thanks guys that helps a lot," Sky said looking at the other pups.

Celsius and Marshall just looked at each other and shook there heads." Pups come up here now," Ryder yelled to his pups. The pups ran to Ryder only to see the news on the Television. A bank was robbed and 27 police, FBI, squat, and bomb squad agents were killed. The 27 killings were done only by one wolf.

The wolf was lean, fast and is not afraid of anything. There was also an explosions that killed 45 others. "A total of 72 people were killed by this wolf. It is not sure how much money was taking by the animal." The news said before being shut off by Ryder.

" Pups this wolf know has money that could help them find us. We all have to careful. This wolf will kill when something gets in it's path. When Marshall realized some behind them in the elevator. Marshall turned around to see a wolf run.

" Hey you son of a bitch were are you going," Marshall said as he started to rush the wolf with his female friend on his tail. Marshall and Celsius missed the elevator. Marshall ran to the balcony. Celsius at his back Marshall turned and jumped. Almost at the top of the doorway marshall leaned to the Lookout. He got two legs touching it and forced up doing a back flip to lose some momentum Celsius did the same.

They were met in the door way by a desert eagle. "Nice try," The unknown wolf said. " Right back at you Marshall," said when he rushed the wolf Celsius stayed back. The firearm was hit out of the wolf's paw. A gunshot went off behind them. Marshall felt a hard pain in his front left leg he went over the first wolf to the desert eagle. He grabbed it and shot the second wolf dead in the thought. The first wolf ran.

Marshall ignored the pain and followed. Celsius at his back falling behind because marshall was faster even injured. A car came up the bridge when they were on it. The wolf bailed in to the water. Celsius folowed the wolf Marshall did not have enough time to stop. He jumped the car only to hit the top of the windshield and roll over the roof and of the back. " Get the Hell out of there Fahrenheit," Marshall yelled as the truck made another run at him. He got out the desert eagle and shot the drivers side back tire. That was the main drive wheel. That made the back of the car lift up and spin to the side of the bridge and fall off. Marshall maneged to make it to the side of the bridge to shoot the fuel pump of the car to start an explosion before it hit the water. The driver and the wolf were both killed.

The pups and Celsius made it to Marshall three minutes later. They rushed Marshall to Katie's for help. Katie took Marshall in a room to do surgery but she forgot to give Marshall anistetec because she thought he was out yet he was not. Marshall was hurt and could care less about more pain.

After the bullet was removed from his leg the other pups were aloud to see him." Dude that was sooooooo awsome," Zuma yelled when he saw his friend. Thanks Marsh that was kind of you,"Sky said. "Good job you almost deid," Chase said. " Yea Marshall I never thought you would do that for us," Rocky said pleased with what his friend did. " You have to teach me those moves," Rubble said in awe. " I am VERY disopointed in you Marshall you could have died what were you thinking doing all that," Ryder said angry at his pups actions.

" Can I please talk to my idiotic friend alone," Celsius said in what of have to been the cutest tone. All the male pups wanted to be with Celsius some were willing to play dirty to get her. " Ok ," All the male pups said except Chase. The pups that said ok started to leave. " Chase why are you still here," Celsius said in the same tone while tilting here head. Chase knew he had to make the first move now. " Because of you Celsius I want to be with you," Chase said looking extra strong. " Nice joke Chase I do not like stuck up German shepherds that only like glory that want to do everything that want everybody to do exactly what they say. Chase I have no soul I see what you really are greedy for power I just can admit it and have nothing to lose from it, so I do not like you and never will. Now can you leave," Celsius said as Ryder came in for Chase and took him out as Celsius finished.

" So what is up Fahrenheit," Said a groggy Marshall. " Are you good Forrest," Celsius asked concerned. " When am I not good Marshall said in a raspy voice. " Well you sound terrible," Celsius replied worried. " nothing other than the usual pain," Marshall said with his vocals getting worse. " Well than maybe this will help you a little," Celsius said leaning in on Marshall and kissing him right on the muzzle. Marshall started to relax and start to get more tired. Celsius just stayed there kissing her best friend ever that no one could change. Celsius finally brook the kiss when she new Forrest was a sleep. She started to fall a sleep two next to her friend " like back then when we used to sleep together we did everything together even brock laws together," Celsius thought.

The other pups walked in to Marshall's room as Celsius fell a sleep. Chase leaped on Celsius scratching the back of her neck. The wound was just deep enough to start to bleed. Celsius chucked Chase to the door making it shake on the hinges. " What the hell was that for," Celsius asked rubbing the back of her neck. " You know I love you and you go to sleep with a friking idiot," chase yelled back.

Celsius walked up to Chase and through Chase in to the door this time hearing a crack on impact. " My leg," Chase said in pain favoring his front right leg. " That is what you get for messing with the wrong person Chase," Celsius replied in the same cute tone as always. Katie rapped up Chase's paw. " Chase do yourself a favor, and do not mess with Celsius Sky is more your league," Marshall laughed. " ok pups you should let Marshall rest now. Maybe even with Celsius they did kiss each other," Katie joked. The pups all left with Celsius.

"Chase back off of Celsius," Zuma said to Chase. "Oh sure so you can get her not me," Chase snorted back. "No because Celsius has a boy friend and that is not you," Zuma growled back." It is not you either," Chase shot back. "It is not anyone her now," Celsius said quietly. " Who is it than," Rubble said. " Rubble you are here so it can not be you," Chase said with a smirk. " I have a job to do with an old friend. Who I like does not matter right now or ever," Celsius said to the other pups. "Than you have a sad life," Rocky said.

The next day it was deemed that Marshall was in a condition to go back to the lookout. " I never can under stand how you recover so fast," Celsius said as Marshall entered the lookout. " My secret," The pup replied. Marshall's fur was now a dark brown with a red/orange strip across his muzzle. The strip than went over his left ear down his back and was on some of his tail. His front left leg was the same color as the strip his front right was the same as most of his fur a grey brown but mostly grey. His back left leg was the same ice reflected blue as Celsius one paw. His right back paw was a dark green that was almost grey.

"Marshall I know you die your fur, but why did you die it like that," Sky asked. Marshall and Celsius started to laugh a little. "Sky this is how my fur should look before die," Marshall said back. " Where we are from this happeneds to some wolves some better some worse." " So that is kinda normal," Sky asked. "Yea for some," Marshall replied. "that is cool to bad my fur is not like that," Rubble said.

There was an attended "knock" on the door. " Should we answer" Ryder said. "Why not" Celsius said walking to the door Ryder at her back. There was a strange owl at the door with a messenger bag and a letter. "Forrest it is for you" Celsius yelled to Marshall. "Hey Gyinthi what's up," Marshall said to the owl accepting the letter. "Wolves know that letters are the best way to get messages across, humans like making things complicated," Marshall said to the owl opening the letter. To Ryder and the pups the owl made some sounds. Marshall and Celsius know the secret dialect. "Thanks Gyinthi see you again," Marshall replied.

Marshall started to read the encoded letter. This encode not even Celsius could get all the words. Marshall read the letter twice to make sure he did not miss a symbol. " What does that say," Rocky asked. "Information that is valuable. It has to be burnt," Marshall said back.

It was 10:00 p.m. at the lookout as Marshall burnt the letter when the letter was gone and the ashes were thrown in the bay Marshall headed for the bridge of the lookout. "Were do you think you are going," Chase asked from behind Marshall. ""Places to go people to see," Marshall replied. "Wrong answer. I was told to keep all of the pups at the lookout at night," Chase said back. "I do not want trouble," Marshall replied. ""Well it looks like you are past your head," Chase said pulling out a nickel plated .88. "Nice try Chase but not today," Marshall said. "What do you..." Chase was thrown by something in the air. Chase was picked up and thrown into his pup house. "Great timing Dirt we have a job to do now," Marshall said to his old Falcon friend.

The two made it to the forest that divide Adventure bay, Foggy bottom, and Jakes mountain. Went to a clearing near the center of the forrest that no town or Mountain has "claimed". "Here we are this better be right," Marshall said. "This is right ," Marshall spun around to see a familiar figure. "You look pretty good boy," the figure said in the darkness. Marshall and the figure walked toward each other. The figure through something to Marshall. Marshall through some thing back. "Nice seeing you again thanks for the information," Marshall said as the figure dissipated to the darkness. " Come on Dirt were not done yet," Marshall said to the Falcon. "Not yet"


	5. To find a killer

Marshall made it back to the look out before Chase woke up. Chase told Ryder what happened Ryder went to Marshall's pups house to find him there. Ryder went back to sleep Marshall went out to the bridge to meet up with his friend again.

"You armed Dirt" he shook his head as in yes and he pointed to his Falcon shreath. With an ice shot in it. An ice shot is liquid nitrogen mixed with other metals and plants than heated to make a freezing blade that was sharp and strong. The blade is also a white with blue edges.

Marshall put his wolf shreath on with three weapons in it one was a small ice dagger the same as an ice shot just the handle is made for wolves. An extra range modified high impact 1.00mm 7 shot high pressure silenced sniper rifle costume made by him. His other weapon is known as the only ghost blade the blade is a tinted/foggy white color. The blade is made out of silicon, carbon, lead, delirium, and frozen boron.

The pup and Falcon made it to a side alli near the dentist and apartment buildings. A man was waiting in the alli. Marshall went up a fire escape and was on a roof. The Falcon flew up to the man "nice try not today," the man aims a hunting rifle at the Falcon. Three other men came behind the Falcon with 10 wolves flanking them. Marshall loads the sniper at the first mans weapon. Marshall fires and throughs the sniper over his shoulder and jumps of the building landing on another man. He reveals his ice dagger and stabbed the man he landed on. The first mans gun explodes because of the combustion of the gun powered from a spark created by the sniper bullet.

Marshall rushes a wolf stabs the wolf and throws it into another wolf as Dirt killed the other two men. Marshall puts his weapon away. He rushes another wolf as Celsius jumps out and kills an unsuspecting wolf.Marshall killed his wolf quick. With 7 wolves left the Falcon slices the thought of a wolf and brings the carcass high in the air and drops it on another wolf killing the other wolf. Marshall makes quick work of two other wolves. Celsius managed to kill one and mangle another. marshall finished of Celsius second wolf. "Look at that now this is far three on three now you can't be cowards you have two fight one of use," Marshall said. The wolves rushed Celsius all at once Marshall cross sectioned taking two of the wolf's out making quick work of there veins. Celsius and Dirt finished of the last wolf.

Marshall walked over to the first man took his phone and a piece of paper along with some weed and zed zed. The Falcon took the weed and zed zed. "How did you know we were gone and needed help?" Marshall asked his friend. "When do you not need help" Celsius said back. "Not then," Marshall said earning a laugh from both of them. The two wolves went back to the lookout to get some sleep.

Ryder called all the pups for breakfast. "Hey pups what's up," Ryder asked like normal. He gained some yawns and shrugs from the pups. "The pups all ate breakfast and went to clean there pup houses. It was the day for the pups to get bathed.

At 9:00 it was Chases turn to get a bath the first one. By this time Marshall has already got on the persons phone. He was now searching through calls and texts when he came upon Jake's number. So would have thought but the first number was a 1 than the area meaning some one had the same phone number on mobile. A ordinary phone would have said it was Jake's number. The police were looking into the wrong number.

Marshall stared to see if he could get into the providers call list. "shit I need to go to a tower controls to get in," he said to Celsius. "Lets go now we have time," Celsius replied. "That sounds good," Marshall said as he started to leave. "Hey wait," Celsius yelled after him.

At the tower "here we go these are the control to the data bases," Marshall said " Lets steal some information," Celsius said "Wait here we go the hard drive. Maybe I can just by pass it and send all the recent data to this phone. It is going to take a while to install," Marshall said as he started the upload.

" Lets go," Marshall said to Celsius 10 minutes later " That only took a year," Celsius said. " I had to find the right date," Marshall complained. The two started to make there way back to the lookout. When they got there Marshall remembered "We have to wash the truck." " We better hurry before some one notices it is not done," Celsius said as she rushed to the truck.

The pups did not take long to wash the truck. There still finished 5 minutes after everyone else did. Celsius and marshall went in the pups house and on the phone. Marshall managed to get what cell tower the call was made from. From there he could get a fifty mile range of were the call could be from.

"To think the police could not get any information we have all of this," Celsius said. "Next is look in to the shops in the area," Marshall said. "There are only two towns in that area they are small to. The towns only take up 25 square miles that's a half of the full area," Marshall said thinking to him self.

" Wait a second aren't those towns less than 50 miles away from here," Celsius questions. "The closer town is only 10 miles away from foggy bottom a perfect town to stay in small close not a lot of police known for not being known perfect for a killer," Marshall said

" That town has one a apartment building the closest to here, Celsius said. "It's a chance," Marshall was cut off by Celsius. "It is all we have," "lets go" Marshall finished.

Marshall and Celsius Made it to the apartment building and asked if they have seen a wolf. The man at the counter said yes a wolf and a dog. They than thank the men and left to go back to the lookout marshall informs Dirt of there finding.

It was December now Marshall had a big hunch who this interesting killer was and when "she" would strike with herfriend. An old friend that has turned. One that Marshall might have once known.The question was did they turn with force or with will. Or upon the power and intimidation and determination of this killer or just vengeance.


End file.
